gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rift Puzzles
The Rift is a pretty creepy area located up Mount Aenatumgana. This guide starts at the door leading to Koar's Shrine. __TOC__ Gaining Entry There are two ways past the door. Spell casters will need to enter by one way, while squares have another way in. Spell Casters First, you have to LOOK at the tines to check their alignment. You will need to PUSH the tines causing them to cycle. You will want to keep PUSH'ing until the ''faith is aligned with flawless silver stone. Once that is complete, cast about 100 mana worth of spells until the crown shows a steady brilliance. From here, '''TOUCH the crown and SAY Aenatumgana. Squares The steps for a square are pretty similar, however, they get to skip the casting part. LOOK at the tines to check their alignment. You will need to PUSH the tines causing them to cycle. You will want to keep PUSH'ing until the ''faith is aligned with flawless silver stone. Now just '''TOUCH the crown and SAY Aenatumgana. Past the Door Now you've made it into Koar's Shrine. Head through the area, heading down the stairs and keeping going north(ish) until you reach two sets of steps. Then down into the pool. You'll notice you have lost all your spells at this point, and if you're a square, you lost all your mana and stamina (possibly in the negatives). Welcome to the fun known to all Rift Hunters. Time to move on though. Once you're in the pool, SWIM DOWN, SEARCH WALL, SWIM CRACK From here, keep SWIM'''ing '''NORTHEAST and NORTHWEST, alternating between the two until you see the options to go UP. After you SWIM UP, GO BANK. You are now outside the Rift in the Cavern of Ages. The areas here are nodes, the room with a ledge is a super node. Into the Rift Now, we move onto the actual rift itself. Once you are ready, head over to the sphere and GO SPHERE, '''you must be level 66 or higher to do this. The sphere will actually dump you to one of the first three planes in the Rift. In order to get to the other two planes in the Rift, you'll need to do a little more. But once inside the sphere, you'll want to follow the steps below to head to your Plane of choice. Note, you will lose some spirit here. Plane 1 Heading '''NORTH a countless number of times will bring you to Plane 1. Plane 2 Heading WEST a countless number of times will bring you to Plane 2. Plane 3 Heading EAST a countless number of times will bring you to Plane 3. Plane 4 Heading EAST a countless number of times will bring you to Plane 3. From here, you will want to look for a thread to CLIMB. It moves around, so it can be troubling to find, but it will be out in the open. Once you do find it, CLIMB THREAD to get to Plane 4. Plane 5 Plane 5 can be accessed three ways. You can either head NORTH a countless number of times until you reach Plane 1 and search for a gaping maw. Much like the thread, it will wander around. Once you find it, GO MAW to go to Plane 5. Or you can head EAST a countless number of times until you reach Plane 3, head up to Plane 4 via thread and then find the thread on Plane 4, in which you will want to CLIMB THREAD to get to Plane 5. The last way would be by CLIMB'''ing the thread from Plane 1 to 5. The Scatter To enter the scatter, head to Plane 4 and find the fissure. Once you find it (it wanders like most things in the rift), you will want to '''PUSH FISSURE twice to be able to open it and enter. Voids Planes 1 through 3 all have two to three voids that wander around through the area. These can be quite annoying, as they can kill you or do damage to you if they are close by. They will also suck up any treasure lying on the ground. You can cast dispel at the voids to move them, but they won't go away. Leaving the Rift In order to leave, you will need to locate a mirror or a door. These can be found on Planes 1 through 3. To leave Plane 4, you will need to CLIMB the thread to Plane 5. Once on Plane 5, you will need to again CLIMB the thread, which brings you back to Plane 1. Once on Plane 1, locate the door or a mirror and GO through them to exit the Rift. If you leave the Rift with more than 10,000 silvers, you are sometimes granted mana. In exchange, you lose the coins. Please also note that use of Symbol of Return within the Rift will transport you to a random location and plane within the Rift. It will NOT transport you or your group out of the Rift. Getting the Dead Outside the Rift To get a corpse out of the Rift, you'll need to drag the corpse through a door. You will not be able to use the mirrors. On Planes 1 through 3, this is a simple task. You will just need to wander around till you find it. To get the corpse out of the Rift from Plane 4, you will need to drag the body to a chute. WARNING Do not GO CHUTE. This will lead to your death. Once you drag the body to the chute and toss it below, head down to Plane 2 and look for the body. Once you have the body, it is time to find the door and drag them out! To get the corpse out of the Rift from Plane 5, you will need to drag the body to a polished modwir box. Drag the body into the box, and then turn the crank on the side of the box. This will send the body down to Plane 4. Make your way to the body, and proceed as listed above for Plane 4. To get the corpse out of the Rift from the Scatter, you will need to drag the body to the fissure. Proceed as listed above for Plane 4. Please note, the use of Eye of Koar Emeralds works with transporting the dead as well as the living. The use of an emerald if one has sufficient funds can let you skip all of the above steps. Gems Some of the gems in the Rift have unique properties. Some you may wish to avoid, while others are highly sought after. Aster Opal These gems when you LOOK, LORESING, or PURIFY '''at them cause you to become dizzy, for a undisclosed duration. Black Faceted Diamonds These gems, when held in hand, will deflect the soul absorbing when entering the rift. When employed this way, the gem has a moderate chance of shattering. Eye of Koar Emeralds The Eye of Koar emeralds are a special gem that allow you to transport out of the Rift from any location within. If you are a group leader, it will also transport each member of your party with you. However, not only do you need the gem, you will need about 10,000 silvers too. The 10k is an estimate, as I have heard some say that it is more, closer to 15k in silvers. Regardless, you will need somewhere in that range. One you have the emerald in hand with the coins on your character, simply '''RAISE EMERALD and you will be transported outside the Rift. You will also be granted some mana but all silvers on your person and held by your group members will be confiscated. There is also a chance that the Eye of Koar Emerald will disappear in the transfer. Glossy Black Doomstone These gems are script-cursed and not sticky. They will make you clumsy, itchy, and blind in phases like the spell curse, but dispel or remove curse will not alleviate the effects. Likewise, the gem itself cannot be uncursed. Golden Firemote Orb Scripted gem. Murky Shadowglass Orb Scripted gem. Shard of Oblivion Quartz These gems cause you to go crazy once in your possession. Can be difficult to pick up, but once picked up will send you into an unstoppable craziness-inducing script that can leave you stunned, stance changed, and prone. Even if unstunned, you will be unable to interact, talk, or move until the script has run its course, which can take anywhere from 15 seconds to over 2 minutes. Quartzes can be dragged without triggering their harmful effects. Quartzes will not be stuck to your hand after the craziness has passed. The craziness is triggered by GET'ting or '''LOOK'ing at the quartz if it's in your hand. Urglaes Fang These gems are plain sticky-hand cursed without any other negative effects. This can be permanently removed from the fang with remove curse for future safe handling. A Faceted Blue Riftstone These gems will restore a small amount of mana when raised. This will permanently change it into a relatively low-value black riftstone. Foraging There are a number of forageables that you can forage in the rift. Important things to remember are that all of the fleshy type bulbs are '''CURSED and will stick to your hands when foraged. Also, each room in plane 1 has the potential to have whatever forageable you are looking for, but not so fast! Certain herbs grow only outside, and others grow only inside. Due to the unstable nature of the Rift, each room fluctuates between being indoors and outdoors. This can be observed by noticing the''' "Obvious paths"' and '"Obvious exits"' from each room. Paths indicate outdoor rooms, and exits are indoors. If you attempt to find an herb in an outdoor room and find that it cannot be found, simply move to an indoor room with "Obvious exits". ''A list of forageables and whether they are indoor/outdoor will be coming soon! Key Nouns/Strings to Highlight Due to the nature of the Rift, finding your way around can be a bit confusing. I would suggest highlighting the following strings in order to make the exits stand out better. *a gaping maw - This takes you to Plane 5. *a slippery wooden chute - The chute to drag bodies to on Plane 4, avoid going into while alive. *a polished modwir box - Organ grinder on Plane 5 to send dead bodies back to Plane 4. Drag bodies to and then turn the crank. *a silvery thread - These lead from one Plane to the next, going up. Upon Plane 5 they bring you back to Plane 1. *a rickety wooden staircase - These lead from one Plane to the next, going down. They are not present on Plane 4 or 5. *a sealed fissure - Found on Plane 4. Push the fissure twice to enter or leave the Scatter. This can randomly suck you through, so avoid hunting next to it. *door - To exit the Rift. *mirror - To exit the Rift (can't drag bodies through). Bad Rumors There are some running jokes that go around about the Rift. Normally a newbie to the area will ask for tips and tricks and be told to KISS SPHERE to enter, GO VOID when inside the Rift or GO MAW to leave the Rift. I would not recommend doing the first two, and the last takes you to Plane 5, not out of the Rift. Category:Pinefar Puzzles Category:Guides